


Pretty Rose

by sunnyshima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OiSuga Weekend 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just love oisuga and this is my first time posting a fic about them AAAA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyshima/pseuds/sunnyshima
Summary: They have this on-going competition on who's the better idol.Oisuga Weekend 2020 entry, prompt: COMPETITION
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Oisuga Week





	Pretty Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Have fun reading. This is also un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes!

Sugawara Koushi has had a pretty normal day for an idol. He recently released an EP and it’s doing great at the charts, and the support from his Sugars (the name he calls his fans) have been amazing.

He had an appearance for a variety show earlier that day, which went well in his opinion, and he just wanna close his eyes and sleep on his warm bed. However, his phone vibrates violently that prompted him to open it up. The first thing he opens is the message from  _ that  _ person.

from TOORU

_ Hey Suga-chan~ covered your song again to make it better (๑・ω-)～♥ _

Koushi sighs, opening his twitter account and seeing thousands of notifications for him, and a whole bunch of mentions under Oikawa Tooru’s newly posted video. It’s Tooru with his piano, singing his song’s chorus then winking at the camera.

Koushi can’t remember exactly when this little rivalry happened but ever since their trainee days to their debuts and now to their flourishing careers, they have this competition to out-do, or “out-cute” in Tooru’s words, each other.

Koushi sighs but he has a small smile on his lips as he types a reply to Tooru’s message

to TOORU

_ You made it worse (ò.ó) _

from TOORU

_ MEANIE (๑و•̀ω•́)و _

\----

Tooru chuckles, sighing and leaning on his best friend-slash-manager Iwaizumi Hajime. 

"Why don't you just go and confess dude? It's getting annoying to be honest." Hajime aighs, pushing Tooru away. 

"But Iwa-chaaaan what if he hates me after?" Tooru pouts. 

"I'm pretty sure he hates you already for ruining his songs every time. You have nothing to lose." 

"OH MY GOD IWA-CHAN?? ARE YOU MY MANAGER??? ARE YOU EVEN MY FRIEND???" 

"I'm telling you, just GO AND CONFESS. You'll never know if you have a chance if you just sit here and cry about it." Hajime says. 

"Fine. I'll go and confess." Tooru replies, grabbing his jacket. 

"Now?!" Hajime asks, looking at Tooru like he grew an extra hand or something. 

"Yes. Now. Before I change my mind and chicken out. BYE!" 

The door slammed and Hajime was left there in the empty apartment, chuckling at his idiot best friend. 

\----

  
  


Tooru ran two blocks, and now he's having a hard time breathing and his heart is racing and beating so loud he is sure the whole building can hear it. Is it from the sudden exercise? Or his nervousness? Or it's because Sugawara Koushi is looking so  _ freaking _ adorable with his bed hair and 'too big for his small frame' pajamas?

Probably the last one. 

"Tooru? What are you doing here?" Koushi asks, he looks really weirded out and Tooru is about to back out. "Come in. It's a cold night, want some warm chocolate?" 

"Sure." Tooru says. Koushi walked towards the kitchen counter and prepared two mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows. Tooru sits on one of the stools and watches Koushi work. Once Koushi's done, he gives one to Tooru who smiled in gratitude. 

"So, what are you doing here?" Koushi asks softly. Tooru looks up to him and he sees a hopeful glint in his eyes. 

"I like you." Tooru stops breathing and closes his eyes. "I really really really do. I know this is sudden and you might hate me but I really need to say this because my heart can't take this anymore and also Iwa-chan would probably kill me if I whine about you to him one more time."

Koushi makes his way towards Tooru, standing in front of him. 

"You came to me and bloomed, A pretty single stemmed rose. You are my light, my light that shines in my heart." Koushi whispers. 

Tooru opens his eyes and holds Koushi's gaze. 

"It's the lyrics to my song." Koushi smiles, closing the distance and planting a kiss on Tooru's forehead. "A song I wrote about you." 

"Does this mean?" Tooru asks, looking up from where he's sitting. Koushi cups his face and finally,  _ finally _ , kisses him on the lips. The sweetness of hot chocolate surrounds them. The kiss was quick and slow at the same time. They have waited for so long that if they didn't need to breathe, they would not pull away from each other. For a few seconds after the kiss, they kept their eyes closed, basking in the warmth and that pleasant, fuzzy feeling that spreads throughout their bodies. After a while, they opened their eyes at the same time and as they locked eyes, laughter bloomed. 

"I love you." Tooru says and his eyes widened in surprise that he just dropped the L word after  _ one kiss _ . 

Koushi laughs, his cheeks tinged pink. He pinches Tooru's cheeks. 

"I love you too, you idiot." 

\---

_ [ **COMEBACK NEWS** ] TOORU will release an EP soon. It's confirmed that the title song will have a slow ballad tunes and heartfelt lyrics that will be produced by KOUSHI. KOUSHI will also be featuring in the song.  _

@TooruSTAR

OH MY GOD TOORU'S FINALLY HAVING A SONG WITH KOUSHI?!?!!? 

@BABYKOU

THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE AAAHHHHH

@OISUGA_12

DUDE….. WE WON!!!!!!!! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I truly hope you enjoyed this I crammed it because I have too many requirements the past few weeks in my course and organizations so I hope you understand! Thank you for reading! A kudos or comment is very much appreciated and I will love you forever if you leave one ^^


End file.
